In the past, a gas-barrier laminate having an inorganic layer formed of silicon oxide, aluminum oxide, magnesium oxide, or the like on surface of a plastic film as a substrate has been used widely for packaging of goods that require to be shielded from water vapor and various gases such as oxygen; for example, for packaging of a food stuff, an industrial good, a medical drug, and so forth to prevent change of qualities thereof from occurring. In recent years, this gas-barrier laminate also receives attention in new uses such as a transparent conductive sheet used in a liquid crystal display element, a solar cell, an electromagnetic shield, a touch panel, an EL substrate, a color filter and so on, in addition to for the packaging.
In the gas-barrier laminate having an inorganic thin formed as mentioned above, various modifications have been studied to suppress the decrease in the gas barrier properties, or to enhance the gas barrier properties further; and for example, in Patent Document 1, a gas-barrier film having a metal oxide thin formed on the substrate of polyethylene naphthalate (hereinafter, this is sometimes referred to as “PEN”) by a plasma chemical gas phase method is described. Furthermore, in Patent Document 2, a gas-barrier film having a resin reacted with a certain component coated on surface of a polyester resin film such as PEN is described.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-66619    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-12745